


Maybe Under The Moonlight

by zhonglixx_shin



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28964787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhonglixx_shin/pseuds/zhonglixx_shin
Summary: Arjay, an anxious and lonely high schooler, dreams to have an ending like one of his BL mangas. Will he achieve this dream of being with his true love?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

_And there, began a love so beautiful._

“OH MY GOD!” Arjay screamed in delight at 2 in the morning, almost waking his family. Anxious of someone entering his dimly lit room, he immediately threw a thin book into his laundry bin and shoved his head under the blanket to pretend he was sleeping. Although he was trying to fool anyone who came into his room, his happiness was extremely noticeable. He rolled around, sat up quickly before laying down again, even screamed in a low volume. Arjay had just then finished his manga, ending with a beautiful, passionate kiss under the moonlight.

“God... to be a romance protagonist...” He squealed. Thoughts lingered through his mind.

“Damn.. that’d be quite a life.” Arjay smiled as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

_ ———————————————————————- _

_ 11:30 A.M. _

Arjay woke up softly, feeling good yet still tired from his long, unbothered sleep. Unbothered. He forgot-

“MY ALARM! OH SHIT!” Today was the start of a new week, meaning there was school. Arjay jumped up from bed and immediately went to take a quick shower. He ran to throw his tan sweater vest uniform on and get the proper black jeans. The jeans were perfect size, but his sweater vest seemed a bit oversized. He still had wet hair from the shower, but he just scrubbed it with the towel, grabbed his shabby three year old backpack, and ran outside the house to gather his bike. He pulled it from the side of the house and yelled goodbye to his parents.

Pedaling as fast as he could, he tried hard to get to school as soon as possible. He may have been around 2 hours late, however Arjay wasn’t so interested in all the education part or school dances. He wanted to know if there were cute guys in his class. It was all he really was looking forward to whenever he thought about school. There was also a person he often remembered. The person’s name was Zoilo. Zoilo was a kind soul to Arjay, and often listened to his silly stories whenever they met up on the beach. Yet one day, Zoilo never came back to meet on the beach. Arjay assumed Zoilo became too annoyed of listening to his stories, and became terrified to face him again. Believing that their friendship would break the next moment they met. Deep in thought about Zoilo, Arjay instantly falls in the middle of the road. He hit a boy.

“Oh.” said the person in front of him, in a deep, monotone voice.

“I’m so sorry- are you okay? I really didn’t mean to hit you- you see I was lost in this train of thought where there was this-“ 

**“Shut up.”** The new face demanded.

“Sorry.” Arjay’s face flushed with embarrassment. Was he talking too much? Did he not want an explanation? But this guy was being a bit rude. Definitely a first impression to remember.

“Can you help me up? I need to get to the internet cafe.” The person raised his hand toward Arjay, asking him to lift this mysterious person onto his legs.

The boy he crashed into was a rather tall and skinny figure. He was wearing the same uniform as Arjay, along with a backpack that was similar as well. Under the new face’s beautiful black eyes, were huge eye bags. However, his face still looked so smooth and pretty, exposing a detectable defined jaw line. He also wore such a bored expression considering he’d just gotten hurt. Arjay scanned his entire body to try and see if he could figure this bitch out.

“Checking me out? You don’t even know my name yet and you’re thinking dirty things about me.” The boy smirked.

_ Personality change?? Bipolar little shit?? _

“NO NO NO NO! I didn’t mean to make it seem that way i’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable..” Arjay’s face was redder than before. The guy may be pretty cute, but the sudden personality change was really something to process.

“I’m Arjay.” he smiled, walking to school alongside this handsome stranger. It was the first cute boy he saw at school. Well, on the way to it at least.

“Hey.” The boy replied emotionlessly. 

“So mean.. isn’t even gonna share his name..” Arjay mumbled without thinking. _Egotistic little bitch.._ Thankfully, that actually played in Arjay’s mind instead of out his mouth, but the guy heard Arjay clearly and simply laughed it off.

“Bye cutie,” The tall boy waved as he walked into the internet cafe they just reached. Arjay waved back. He became awfully curious of what this guy was gonna do. Instead, he shrugged it off, and continued his determination to return to school.

———————————————————————-

Finally, Arjay makes it to school. Checking the time at, 

_12:56._

_Well shit._

Students leave the school happily, showing that the pain of being in such a hellhole has been lifted. He felt disappointed, but in the first place he didn’t like school too much anyways, so it was alright. Arjay figured that since he was already out and ready, he’d better find something better to do, so he planned on buying himself boba to celebrate the finishing of his manga. Just the thought of it made him all giddy again, as he started riding to the boba shop. 

As he came to a stop at a crosswalk, shouting could be heard throughout the roads. He looked around to see where the noise was coming from,in hope of someone not getting hurt. _Jesus, am I copying every basic manga protagonist??_ Arjay cringed at his thought. _Whatever, it’s okay since I’ll be be helping someone.. plus if they turn out cute-_

“FUCK HIM UP GUYS! Make sure he doesn’t remember shit.” Someone yelled. Arjay heard it, startled at what was going on. They were right behind the large brick wall he was riding alongside. Due to Arjay’s short height of 5’4, he sadly couldn’t see over it. _Dammit.._ Swiftly, he ran towards the entrance of the place and watched from a unnoticeable distance. It was the boy from earlier. He was getting his ass kicked by some guys. They looked much older than the bipolar motherfuck, which made Arjay pout in disappointment. As he began calling 911 after deciding he was too much of a pussy to stop them, the older men stopped and grabbed the boys face to warn “Don’t say shit. Otherwise, I’ll find you.” As soon as that happened, the tall pretty guy started to beat the shit out of them, one by one. It felt like watching one of those cop movies that catches gang leaders. A kick to the face, elbowing someone’s stomach, this guy was really feeling it. Soon enough, the boy finished and surprisingly laughed in their face, as if he wasn’t hurt or anything. Suddenly, Arjay noticed one of the older dickheads was about to pull something out. Terrified that it could’ve been a gun, Arjay shivered.

“S-Stop!” He jumped out and yelled to reveal clear panic and fear on his face. They all gazed upon him.

“I.. called 911! Stop fighting!” Shock came upon everyone except the person Arjay met earlier.

“Scram bitches! They called the cops!” Their leader (probably) immediately got up and limped away. The rest of the gang caught up, helping their comrade to walk faster in order to get away.

“Thanks, cutie.” The boy winked at Arjay, who was now blushing at the guy’s nickname for him. Slowly the guy picked up his backpack on the ground, grabbed a wet wipe from inside to clean his face. 

“Don’t you need to go to the hospital? Uhm.. sir?” Arjay managed to get out.

“It’s Josh.” 

“Then, do you need to get some actual medical help, Josh-“

“Bye.” Josh walked away from the scene, leaving the nervous wreck completely confused. _Interesting guy.._ Arjay waited for the police to come to explain the situation and give them a secret video that he took in the process of watching. Hopefully, it could help Josh out by not getting beat up anymore. Arjay checked the time again.

_ 3:23 _

_ Not bad. I could still get that boba..  _ Arjay’s mood felt lighter and he continued on his destination. He thought about how fast this day seemed to be, feeling as if it was all an adventure for him. There, he finally arrived at the boba shop, finding his friends, Patrick and Alexa, working there.

”Hey boo,” Arjay jokingly flirted with Patrick as he walked up to the counter.

”What do you want today, bitch?” Patrick looked at him. Alexa made her way towards the counter to both of them.

”Dunno. Surprise me.” Arjay smiled while Patrick scoffed. Alexa giggled. _OH MY GOD THAT WAS SUCH A LINE- THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMETHING SHIGURE WOULD SAY-_ (Shigure is a character from his manga) Arjay’s head filled with his cool line, causing him to smile slightly.

”Arjay, look behind you. There’s a really cute guy..” Patrick whispered into his ear.

“No.”

”Aw, come on!”

”It’s gonna be a really ugly guy again- Seriously, your taste in guys sucks..” Arjay paid for the drink he asked for as Patrick rolled his eyes at him.

“Ah whatever.. You guys wanna work on the stuff given out today together?” Alexa joined.

”We have to decide on the project too..” She added, sighing disappointedly afterwards.

”Project??” Arjay moved to another side of the outer counter, in order for Patrick to take the next persons order.

”Oh, well yeah. English assigned a project today, oh- you weren’t there, were you..?”

”Well, I tried to get to school. Whatever. I don’t wanna see that bald whore again.” Arjay insulted toward his teacher.

”Ah.. well.. You should go tell him you weren’t there, the project is all on paper and stuff so you’d probably have to meet up with him. If you don’t wanna do that, ask the student council president to help you.” Alexa suggested.

”Well, I have to keep working now then. The people are starting to stack up.” Alexa gave Arjay his surprise Tiger Sugar drink, and waved.

Student council president. Arjay couldn't process who that was. All he really knew from student council was Alexa, since she was really happy to be Vice President. _Guess I’ll figure it out tomorrow.._ Arjay started pedaling home, to get ready to face his teacher for tomorrow.

————————————————————————

Classes ended.

Arjay actually got up from bed in time, and properly went to school in the morning. He was still scared to face his teacher, even with a long night of writing a script and practicing how to talk to them from the mirror. In the end, he decided to go to the president for help. 

He was asking around earlier, trying to find out the president’s name at the very least. However, since he was a higher grade, suppose not many in his class knew him. The only person the whole school knew was Gia Navarro. They were known as the “Prince” of the school because of their good lucks and charming attitude. Arjay’s never met them but, they definitely sounded dreamy.

He decided to move to the student council room first to try and find the president. Unfortunately, he wasn’t there. A note was found on the president’s desk though.

_”Getting some fresh air. The sky is beautiful today.”_

Possibly the president was on the rooftop, since it was a popular place to be. The air was pretty and the perfect view of the city was to die for. The thing is, it’s not sunny at all today. Slight drizzled and dark skies still came due to the Fall season. Arjay speedily walked out of the student council room and towards the stairs of the rooftop. He opened the door to find a bright but cloudy day, and the smell of rain to greet him outside. He looked around, but no one was here. Arjay stepped forward and decided to enjoy the pretty bright blue colors the sky gave. It was still early in the afternoon, showing that the sun was in its highest place.

 **”Hiya.”** A voice came.

Arjay turned. “Hello.”

_”Your eyes are pretty.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> curiouser and curiouser...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arjay meets more people on throughout his day. What an interesting personality.

_ I miss this feeling. _

”Wait up!!”

”Run, run as fast as you can! You can’t catch-“ An embrace overtook the words of the child, as the pink and blue sky danced with the clouds.

”Liar. I got you.” A laugh bursted into the air.

_Don’t let go._

“I wish I could stay with you. You’re more fun than anyone I know.”

”Thanks, but I gotta bounce. See you.”

_Please don’t leave. I miss you._

——————————————————————

**“Hiya.”**

”Hello.”

”Reminiscing, are we?” The soft, playful tone approached closer and closer. Arjay was standing against the rooftop rails, staring into the clouds with gentle eyes.

”A little. Uhm.. are you the student council president?” Arjay asked, the thought from his past still floating around in his mind.

“Nope. But I’m his sister.” A bored expression came from the cute, short haired girl standing next to him. She wore boy short hair, having some parts stick out naturally. Looked the same height as Arjay as well, so no short girl, tall boy romance here.

”Oh. Are you the one who wrote that note then?”

”Yeah. It’s for my brother though, not you.” She let out a slight laugh.

“Sorry, eheh. Do you know where I can find your brother?”

“Don’t look for that douchebag. Gia, at your service!” She saluted jokingly. “So what business did you have with my brother?”

”Uhm.. well.. I was gonna ask if he could help me talk to Mr. Lapu. I can’t stand the sight of that man,” Arjay’s head dropped down.

”I’ll do it. Let’s go.” Gia grabbed his arm and walked towards the stairs back down. They both talked a while on the way to the English classroom. Gia’s brother, Sean, was her twin but unlike a lot of siblings, they usually stuck together. Gia had the role of “Prince” because of her work in theatre, from how she was incredibly good looking as the prince in the play and was an amazing actress. Similar to his sister, he had good looks and was very kind to others. Apparently he listened to every word/order given, which is why he was recommended as President. Gia described him as, _“A definite bottom”._ Although she liked to hang out in the student council room, she wasn’t actually part of it. She just liked to help around a lot and run errands for the council. She wasn’t a big fan of the long, boring meetings, so since she wasn’t part of it, she could leave immediately.

Soon enough, they got closer and closer to English, when they bumped into someone coming out the room. 

“Oops, sorry-“ Arjay fell to the ground.

The person kept walking towards their destination, as if nothing happened. Arjay looked back at them as he got back up. _Ah, whatever..._

The two friends entered the classroom, and Gia got the project papers, which she gave to Arjay.

“Thank you.” He sighed of relief.

“Of course. I’m gonna head back to the student council room. Do you want to come with me?”

”I think I’ll go home now. It was a bit scary being in there-“ Arjay chuckled.

”’Kay.” Gia waved as she dashed off in the opposite direction of the hallway. Arjay moved slowly on the way to the school entrance. He was still quite deep in thought about his little flashback on the roof. What a day that was. Suppose he was so lost in thought a migraine began to overcome. 

“Shit.” His free hand rubbed his head, yet the pounding still didn’t go away. _Guess I’ll buy some meds.._ Soon enough, he grabbed his bike and rode to the nearest grocery store.

Arriving there was fine. Not many cars today so he could ride onto the road instead of the sidewalk. He found it nicer to bike on the road since he could go in a “zig-zag” instead of a straight line. More free space to roam around.

The store seemed almost empty. Despite the sleeping cashier worker, there was an older lady looking in the makeup section. Arjay travelled to the back of the store and looked for something to help his migraine. _Found it._ However, there were some people right in front of it.

”Gavin move-“ A girl with a deep voice pushed the person in front of it to the side. “I’m sorry about that..”

”Oh, thank you.” Arjay exclaimed with a smile. he walked up to the place he was standing to grab the medicine. Didn’t realize the guy named Gavin back up to the spot. He was pretty close to Arjay’s body. Looked like he was towering over him. After Arjay finally realized someone was there, he stuttered an “excuse me” after his face turned red. Gavin grabbed his face and pulled it closer to his. They didn’t kiss. But their noses touched and eyes made contact.

**”You have pretty eyes.”**

”Hey- You can’t just grab people like that.” The girl pulled him away. “I’m very sorry about my friend. He’s gone insane.” She said with a smile.

”Ah- it’s okay.” Arjay covered his face completely. _WHAT IF THEY FIND OUT I’M A HOMOSEXUAL-_

”You dropped this.” The medicine. Must’ve dropped it after that attack.

“Thank you miss.” The two strangers jumped back. Gavin started laughing.

”He’s a guy. We’re all guys.” Arjay felt even worse. This was such an embarrassing day for him. Poor guy.

”I’m so sorry!” He wanted to leave. Even my narrator ass would have a seizure over this and run out. Arjay didn’t. He stood there like a statue.

”Oh. Your uniform. We go to the same school.” Arjay never realized all of them were wearing the same thing.

”I’m the student council president.” The nice person rubbed the back of his head. 

“You must be Sean then- I was with Gia earlier.” Arjay’s eyes widened.

”Ah- yes. Hope she didn’t cause you any problems..” He looked a bit embarrassed now. “This is Gavin. He’s a problem child.” Sean got smacked in the head almost immediately.

”Shut up.” Gavin twisted a lollipop’s wrapper off and popped it the candy into his mouth.

”Well then, nice to meet you...”

”Arjay.”

A soft smile.

”We’ll get going now Arjay. Hope to see you at school.” Just like that, the two handsome boys left.

Gavin was the new thought lingering in Arjay’s mind. How his personality is very different from many others. He looked like he could’ve been able to become a model, only if he didn’t look like he was on the verge of murder whenever he glanced at someone. Arjay shuddered at the thought. _Reminds me of someone._

——————————————————————————————————————————-

“Serious?” Hanae jumped out of her chair. “This plan for the festival kinda sounds outta hand..”

”It’s alright, we’re just gonna showcase to newcomers all the clubs then use that. Y’know?”

The student council holds their first meeting as they discuss their annual festival. They often like to switch things up each year so that all students, newcomers or not, could enjoy themselves as the school year begins. This was the only meeting Gia would attend so as her ideas for the festivals could be used.

”Gia, that’s great and all, but I don't think we need to rent horses and fireworks. The school could burn.” Alexa pointed out.

The five student council members became dead silent for a moment.

“Bonfire.” Gavin spoke from his the end of the table.

”Dumbass we’re all going to burn!” The rest of the members shouted.

”Guys, you do understand we could just not use fire.” Sean clarified as a person entered the door.

”Hey.”

”Josh, do you have any ideas for the festival?”

”Exorcism.”

”There’s something wrong with this group.” Alexa shook her head.

”Maybe we could have a play.” 

”I don’t think anyone would be interested in acting..”

Another silence overcame the student council room.

”I got it!”

_”Let’s do something romantic!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> levi ackerman makes my booty tingle. just a little bit.


End file.
